A Penny for Your Thoughts
A Penny for Your Thoughts is the second case of the World Edition. It takes place in Berlin, Germany. Case Background As of the events of the last case, field agent Zayd Alami and elite force detective Scott Walsh informed the Bureau that they had found leads that OBSCURITY may have been operating in Berlin. Due to the word of the two elite force members, Chief Denham decided that it would be best for the team to travel to the German capital. The player then meets Scott Walsh and Zayd Alami at the Reichstag. At the German parliament building, they suddenly hear screams from inside. When the player and Scott enter the Reichstag, they find the corpse of the finance minister of Germany, Ludwig Goldschmidt. The finance minister's corpse was found asphyxiated, money surrounding it. His killer was later revealed to be an opera singer named Annaliese Freudenberger. When Scott and the player went to arrest the singer at the opera, she immediately confessed to her crime. She said that she was mad at the victim because he had called her a bad singer on a public newspaper titled "Das Täglich Planet", one of the greatest newspapers in Germany. She said she killed him by asphyxiation because to show she wasn't cruel. Scott believed that Annaliese was crazy; he believed that all murderers who kill for their own selfish motives were cruel and decided to send her to Willis Spearman, judge of the International Circuit of Courts. Judge Willis Spearman was rather shocked to see Freudenberger in court, as he claimed to be a fan of her voice. Annaliese further offended him by referring to him as an old, creepy stalker-wannabe hybrid. The judge did not take the insult very well. He then decided that the appropriate sentence for Annaliese would be 40 years in jail: 20 for the murder of a German government official and another 20 for making fun of a member of the Honorable Court. Hours following Annaliese's incarceration, the team had to talk to the aforementioned killer due to her claims that she had money to pay her bail. Although this money was found, it was deemed stolen. However, financial advisor Wolfgang Rosensweig gladly took the money back. Celebrity chef Earnestine Schindler was also once again interrogated due to her possibly knowing about OBSCURITY. When interrogated, she said that she knew nothing, although she was sent a death threat by them. The Bureau told her to keep contacts with them. They also had to interrogate Benjamin Wallache, brother of coroner Erich Wallache. When Benjamin was interrogated, he said that he was sure OBSCURITY was heading to Paris next, prompting Chief Denham to move the next investigation there. The Victim *'Ludwig Goldschmidt' (Found asphyxiated, money surrounding his corpse) The Weapon *'Bronze Coin' The Killer *'Annaliese Freudenberger' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears office shoes. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a coin necklace. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has cooking skills. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a coin necklace. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has cooking skills. *The suspect wears office shoes. *The suspect listens to German folk music. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has cooking skills. *The suspect wears office shoes. *The suspect listens to German folk music. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a coin necklace. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has cooking skills. *The suspect wears office shoes. *The suspect listens to German folk music. Killer's Profile *The killer has cooking skills. *The killer wears office shoes. *The killer listens to German folk music. *The killer is an AB+. *The killer wears a coin necklace. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Reichstag. (Clues: Victim's Body, Shoeprint, Faded Card) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Bronze Coin; Attribute: The killer can cook) *Examine Shoeprint. (Result: Office Shoeprint; Attribute: The killer wears office shoes) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: ID Card) *Analyze ID Card. (12:00:00; Victim revealed; New Crime Scene: Victim's Residence) *Investigate Victim's Residence. (Clues: Files, Torn Photo, Skillet; Prerequisite: ID Card analyzed) *Examine Files. (Result: Economic Paper; New Suspect: Wolfgang Rosensweig) *Inform Wolfgang of the death of his boss. (Prerequisite: Economic Paper found) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Woman) *Examine Photo of Woman. (Result: Johanna Goldschmidt; New Suspect: Johanna Goldschmidt) *Inform Johanna Goldschmidt of her husband's death. (Prerequisite: Johanna Goldschmidt identified) *Examine Skillet. (Result: Insignia) *Examine Insignia. (Result: Schindler Cooking's Insignia; New Suspect: Earnestine Schindler) *Ask Earnestine if she has any relations to the victim. (Prerequisite: Schindler Cooking Insignia identified) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Brandenburg Gate. (Clues: Wooden Crate, Faded Article, Broken Sign; Available at start) *Examine Wooden Crate. (Result: Radio) *Analyze Radio. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer listens to German folk music) *Examine Faded Article. (Result: Article of Opera; New Suspect: Annaliese Freudenberger) *Talk to Annaliese Freudenberger. (Prerequisite: Article of Opera revealed) *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Protestor's Sign) *Analyze Protestor's Sign. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Benjamin Wallache) *Ask Benjamin Wallache why he was protesting against the German government. (New Crime Scene: Bayside Window; Prerequisite: Protestor's Sign analyzed) *Investigate Bayside Window. (Clues: Briefcase, Wedding Ring; Prerequisite: Ask Benjamin Wallache) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: List of Employees) *Ask Wolfgang why the victim fired him. (Prerequisite: List of Employees found) *Examine Wedding Ring. (Result: Engraving) *Analyze Engraving. (12:00:00) *Ask Johanna why there was a crude drawing in her wedding ring. (Prerequisite: Engraving analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Pariser Platz. (Clues: Broken Dictaphone, Trash Can, Death Threat; Available at start) *Examine Broken Dictaphone. (Result: Dictaphone) *Talk to Annaliese about her argument with the victim. (Prerequisite: Dictaphone restored) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Plate of Food) *Ask Earnestine why the victim threw away her plate of food. (Prerequisite: Plate of Food found) *Examine Death Threat. (Result: Penmanship) *Analyze Penmanship. (09:00:00) *Place Benjamin Wallache in custody. (Prerequisite: Penmanship analyzed) *Investigate Reichstag Dome. (Clues: Dollar Bills, Torn String; All tasks above must be completed) *Examine Dollar Bills. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is an AB+) *Examine Torn String. (Result: String) *Analyze String. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a coin necklace) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Blood of the Bureau: Part 2. (No stars) The Blood of the Bureau: Part 2 *Investigate Brandenburg Gate. (Clue: Faded Diary; Available after unlocking The Blood of the Bureau) *Examine Faded Diary. (Result: Diary) *Analyze Diary. (06:00:00) *Ask Earnestine what she knows about OBSCURITY. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Diary analyzed) *See what Annaliese wants. (Available after unlocking The Blood of the Bureau) *Investigate Reichstag. (Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Open Box) *Examine Open Box. (Result: Dollar Bills) *Ask Annaliese why she has the money. (Prerequisite: Dollar Bills found) *Return the money to Wolfgang. (Reward: Blue Tie; Prerequisite: Talk to Annaliese) *Investigate Victim's Residence. (Clue: Torn Paper; Prerequisite: Return to Wolfgang) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Contract) *Analyze Contract. (09:00:00) *Consult Benjamin if he knows where OBSCURITY is heading next. (Reward: 20,000 Coins; Prerequisite: Contract analyzed) *Move on to the next case! (No stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in the World Edition (SS52) Category:Cases in Europe